A lighting device for a motor vehicle comprises, in the manner known by the person skilled in the art:                a housing;        a light module arranged inside said housing;        a control device for controlling the electrical supply to the light module, comprising a female connector mounted outside said housing;        a connection harness connected to said light module and comprising a male connector designed to be connected to said female connector of said control device so as to connect said control device electrically to said light module.        
The control device is manually assembled in the housing of the lighting device by an operator.
A drawback of this prior art is that the assembly is complicated since the operator has to push the control device into the housing from the outside with one hand, hold the connection harness inside the housing with the other hand and screw the control device to the housing at the same time. It is not possible to prefix the control device since said control device has to be replaceable and thus is not able to be fixed permanently.
In this context, the present invention aims to remedy the aforementioned drawback.